The invention relates to a device for attachment of cubicle curtain and IV tracks in intensive care units, recovery rooms, treatment rooms and similar premises where above ceiling equipment monitoring and maintenance is required. The device also provides for patient safety in the context of being designed to transfer the carrying load to the main structure above by means of hanger wires. The hanger wires are adequately sized and securely fastened to an underside of the structure above.